From Bachelor to Taken in One Night
by emzypemzy
Summary: Another House/Cuddy story. Starts of rather 'fluffy' then goes House-ish and then goes 'fluffy' again: Cuddyu makes House take part in the Charity Event - A Bachelor Auction and there are some surprizes in store for everyone. AU. rated T but i'm not sure
1. Chapter 1

Wilson and Cuddy had an idea, it was the annual charity event coming up and it was going to be a Bachelor Auction. Knowing full well that House would only grudgingly come to the event, and even then he would only stay for a few minutes, Cuddy and Wilson had a plan; Cuddy was to engage House in a bet of some kind and make sure he lost, the price being he had to be the auctioneer at the event.

When House came barging into her office for the 'meeting', Cuddy began to discuss his patient manner and the fact that he constantly belittled and put down his staff. House replied that he did it because they were idiots, but Cuddy countered this saying "You don't do it because you need to, you do it because you want to, and you couldn't stop if you tried!"  
"Wanna bet?" House replied.

It was on! House had to last 3 full days without insulting a patient or a staff member, if he won he got off clinic duty for a month, if Cuddy won he had to do something for her for a night (she wouldn't go into specifics!).

Cuddy was taking no chances, she had sent a memo to all staff telling them of the bet and getting them to deliberately annoy House so as to help her win. Everyone was enjoying the fact that they could annoy House and he wouldn't say anything back and they had bets on how long he would last.

House was going crazy not being able to insult anyone and although he had made it almost to the end, he was about to explode. It was the end of his shift in the clinic when 13 came over to him and asking him to have a look at the patient she was examining in the clinic and House lost it:  
"No! I bloody well can't, you're a doctor, albeit a crappy one, do it yourself!"  
Unfortunately for House, Cuddy was in her office and at the sound of his voice popped her head around the door and said simply,"You loose."  
"No..no..no! Come on, my shift ended already!" He whined.  
Cuddy just smiled and said " Wear a tie."

So, the night of the auction was upon them, and House was not looking forward to it and had tried, unsuccessfully, to weddle his way out of it. He was going to have to do it.

House began by reading information about the men, that Cuddy had written for him, as they walked down the 'catwalk', but he gradually sunk into the role and began adding in his own jokes here and there, actually insulting the men but getting away with it as everyone was laughing with him!

Cuddy couldn't believe it, House was actually very good at this, he had really taken to it and the bids were flying in for the men, some reaching $2000!

House got to the last name on the list: Greg House. He just looked at Cuddy in the crowd and gave her a 'do you think I'm stupid' look when Wilson walked on to the stage and announced, "Greg House. Ladies?"

House was stunned and just stood there, until a nurse yelled: "seven dollars"  
'_seven_?! are you kidding me' thought House.  
He decided he was going to give this some welly and so began strutting down the 'catwalk', to much cheering and laughing. He struck stilly poses and because of this his bid prices increased and increased, Cameron spearheading the bidding war.

Cuddy stood in complete shock - she had thought he would have refused or just stood there, this she had not expected! She knew she was attracted to him, and now she could have the perfect opportunity to go on a date with him and she couldn't even speak. But her tongue suddenly became unstuck when House turned and shoot her a cheeky grin:  
"eight hundred" she yelled.  
House grabbed the mic from Wilson:  
"Sold, to Dr Cuddy for $800" He said, grinning at her.

As the band began to play, the bought bachelors joined their buyers and Cameron stood, mouth agape, as House made his way over to Cuddy. 'Why did he do that?' thought Cameron.

Cuddy was asking herself the same question and found herself blurting out:

"What was that about?" when he reached her.

"This way I get to annoy you for a whole night, which I can spend staring at your 'assets', AND I get to piss off Cameron. It's a win, win, win situation." He half-joked.

"You stare at me all the time, what difference would there be?" Cuddy countered, eliciting a chuckle from House.

They made their way over to a table, and found themselves surrounded by Wilson, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, 13, Kutner and Taub and it was slightly awkward, what with her being their boss and all. Plus the fact that Cameron was shooting glares at Cuddy over her wine glass! House glanced over at Cuddy and as her blue-grey eyes met his crystal blue ones, he understood their message straight away: 'anywhere but here' they pleaded with him.

Not wasting any time, and to the surprize of everyone at the table, House asked Cuddy to dance and they made their way to the dance floor with 7 pairs of eyes following them.

Cuddy had practically jumped out of her seat when he had asked her to dance, so grateful to get away from the table. I t wasn't until House put his cane down and they began dancing, him holding her close that it hit her:

"Wait a minute?! You can dance but you won't take the stairs?!... Aren't you in pain?" Her voice softened.

"Nothing I can't handle." He said, as he twirled her and then held her close again, smiling at her for worrying about him.

House was thankful that it was a slow song as he could manage that with his leg and even though he had brought Cuddy on to the dance floor to get away from the stares and glares, he knew that he had also wanted to dance with her and it had given him the perfect reason.

Everyone was staring at House and Cuddy dancing, I mean, it was House and Cuddy. Wilson was especially shocked as firstly House had stopped the bidding at Cuddy when he would have known Cameron would have bid higher and secondly, House was DANCING! This is BIG thought Wilson as he watched, amazed, as House led Cuddy very gracefully across the floor.

Dancing with House is great thought Cuddy, the way he holds me close, but not too close and tight, but not too tight, and the fact that they still felt comfortable to chat even with their bodies pressed together. As they continued dancing, their bodies began less rigid, Cuddy's grip on House's shoulder relaxed and his hand moved lower (unintentionally) and rested on her lower back. Cuddy became aware of House's hand on her lower back, far enough from her a$$ to look respectable, but Cuddy sort of wished he would go for an a$$-grab so that she could pretend to be shocked and outraged and slap his hand away, but somehow she just knew that he would not, not here, not now.

As they continued dancing, Cuddy saw House's inner-turmoil written all over his face: He was trying not to look at her breasts! She was amused by this as he would usually objectify her and openly stare at her, but here he was dancing with her and trying not to offend her by leering at her. Cuddy decided she could have some fun with this and couldn't wait until he slipped up and glanced downwards at her breasts which had be further enhanced by her push-up bra and low cut dress.

As House battled with himself, trying not to look at Cuddy's lovely full breasts right under his nose and instead tried to keep his eyes on her face, and because of this inner battle: to look or not to look!, the pain in his leg was going un-noticed, for now.

When House thought Cuddy had looked away, he quickly glanced downwards, when Cuddy let out a laugh. He looked up, embarrassed to have been caught when she said:

"Wondered how long you could last." she grinned. "Longer than I expected." she smiled.

"Well you can't not notice those puppies!" He snarked.

"Correction, YOU ALWAYS notice them!"

"Well, you always do show them off so well with all those low-cut tops and push-up bras." He shot back as Cuddy laughed.

As the first few bars of a new song began, a donor cam and asked to cut in, leaving House to limp back to the table as Cuddy began to dance with the young donor. When House reached the table, Wilson questioned him:

"What was that?"

"Nothing." House gave his usual reply to personal questions.

"That was SOMETHING," said Wilson. "You stopped the bidding at Cuddy and you danced! You DANCED!"

"As I told Cuddy already, I get to annoy her for a night, stare at her 'assets' AND I get to piss off you know who." he said indicating Cameron.

"Just the same as a normal day for you then." Wilson countered.

In reply, House walked away from the table, towards the bar to get a drink.

Cuddy definitely preferred dancing with House rather than the donor because this guy was openly leering at her cleavage, expecting her to kiss his a$$ the whole time to keep him donating money and his hands didn't stay still, they were moving all over her back and she didn't like it one bit, but grinned and bared it as she knew his money was very valuable to the hospital. As they danced, Cuddy spotted House at the bar and silently pleaded with her eyes for her to come and save her, to be her Knight in Shining Armour.

House began to limp towards them, when Wilson appeared at Cuddy's side, asking to cut in. Cuddy was relieved she no longer had to dance with the donor with the roaming hands, and was glad Wilson had come as her Knight In Shining Armour, but still wished House could have got there first.

"Thank you." she said to Wilson while looking at House over his shoulder and thanking him too.

"So, having a good time tonight?" Wilson asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I am." She said with a smile watching House make his way back to the table and talking to his fellows and former fellows.


	2. Chapter 2

While dancing with Wilson, Cuddy could not help but think of dancing with House and kept comparing them to each other, but Wilson interrrupted her thoughts with:

"So, having a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, I am." She replied with a smile "It's been good so far, I was very surprized that House actually went for it when you called his name in the auction, I thought he would have refused." she thought for a moment then added "no actually, I wasn't sure what he would do, but I knew it would be fun to watch." she grinned.

"It definately was that," Wilson agreed."You do realise he stopped it at you for a reason don't you?" He questioned.

"Yessss, but it's House, so i don't think we will ever know that reason."

"I won't, but you might."

"Wilson..." she began but was interrupted by the announcement that the meal was going to be served shortly and they were to take their seats.

They took their seats at the table, with House and Wilson either side of Cuddy, as if they were protecting her from the glares and the stares from curious others. The starter was served and they talked while they ate, mostly inane chatter, but Chase and Cameron seemed to be having a rather heated discussion in whispers.

Cuddy was enjoying the starter and was enjoying the company, she had spent the time chatting to House and Wilson and they had a bit of their usual banter and rapport going while they were eating.

The main meal was served, a lovely lamb dish that was so heavenly that it must have been made by angels, everyone at the table was raving about it, and it initiated a discussion about food and cooking and House casually added:

"From what I remember you're a really good cook Cuddy."

Everyone looked at him, and then he realized what that implied: that she had cooked for him, and he dug himself out of the whole quickly by adding:

"But Wilson was much better, I mean he actually gave me some of his food, yours I had to take from your secretary."

The conversation lulled for a second until the band began to play some soft jazz for entertainment and the awkward mood was broken, thanks to Cuddy changing the subject and getting everyone talking and discussing current events.

The dessert was served, it was a massive piece of hot chocolate fudge cake with ice cream, and even though everyone was stuffed, they managed to find some room for it. House watched Cuddy as she took her first spoonful and he saw her eyelids flutter because of how delicious it was, a huge smile grew on her face as she felt his eyes on her and as she opened them she had expected him to look away but he didn't, instead he winked at her and took a bite, over acting, pretending he was her and imitating her reaction to the delicious cake. She laughed and so did the other sat the table who didn't know the reason for House's imitation but found it amusing none the less.

Wilson was watching House and Cuddy intently and found himself in awe at how relaxed they were with each other and how their conversation flowed effortlessly and they still had their banter and sniping, but it was all very innocent and they were laughing and smiling and chatting away.

Cameron on the other hand was watching them with a look of pure loathing as she had really wanted to be the highest bidder for House so that he would see she loved him and was the one who would be there for him and she had wanted to got out with him to make him see that that was the case. She was fuming at him for stopping at Cuddy and furious at Cuddy for bidding on him. Chase and Foreman's comments were driving her insane, they kept saying that House and Cuddy must have 'done the dirty' because they argued so much that there can't be nothing there and they wanted to find out what it was. They were a bit like House in the sense that they wanted to solve the puzzle.

After the meal, some people went on to the dance floor while most stayed put, trying to digest some of the delicious food and trying not to burst. Cuddy realized she couldn't take her eyes off of House as even when he wasn't talking she keep wanting to just look at him and watch his reactions and the faces that he pulled. She was having a really good time and didn't want to leave the table, but knew that she had to go and mingle and talk to the donors who were here and male sure they were having a good time.

When Cuddy got up to excuse herself, House got a flash of her more than ample cleavage as she stood up and was treated to an apologetic smile as she told them she had to mingle, she did however promise to be back later and that they were not to have too much fun without her. As she walked away, House couldn't help but give her a$$ an appreciative glance which unfortunately Wilson noticed and he laughed at House for trying to be discreet. House could not believe just how beautiful Lisa Cuddy was.

Cuddy had known when she turned to walk away that House would be checking her out, and she found herself smiling as she felt his eyes on her. She knew that there were other eyes on her as well, but they didn't seem to matter, only the fact that House's were on her made her walk with a little extra confidence and a little more bounce in her step.

House noticed the extra bounce and was very pleased, she knew he was looking and wanted him to know that she knew, and the extra bounce shoed that she didn't mind at all that he was checking her out.

The rest of the night went well, with House staying at the table while Cuddy was mingling and then the two of them danced again at the end of the night when the song was interrupted by an announcement:

"Remember Bidders that you paid for a night with the bachelor you bought, and tonight doesn't count, so please make that date soon."

They continued to dance, Cuddy not sure what to say to start that particular conversation, when House said:

"So, Lisa Cuddy, what do you want to do since you're the one that bid on me?" He asked with a smile.

Cuddy looked into his playful blue eyes and said: "Well, since you think Wilson is a better cook than I am, I will have to prove you wrong."

"Just tell me when and I will be there." He said as he cocked his head to the side, watching her.

"Hmmm…well, whenever you don't have a case and I'm not too busy and you're not being too much of an a$$." She smiled as he laughed, God he has a great laugh she thought as she watched his eyes crinkle as he let out a guffaw.

"Hmm…could be a challenge then." He said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll think of a time."

"Hey, you could help you know. When are you free this week?"

"Anytime, I told you."

"Okay, okay, how about Thursday?"

"Thursday's not really a date night is it?" He teased.

"Okay, fine, Friday, you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." He said with a smile that reached his eyes.

The week went by in a blur for both House and Cuddy, well, up until Friday anyway. Sunday to Thursday had been very busy for them both and they had tried to ignore the stares and questions they were met with about their time at the Charity Event and the 'date' they were to go on. The rumor mill had started and was not about to stop.

Friday was upon them, and House had never felt a day drag so much in his entire life. He didn't admit it to anyone, but he was really looking forward to going to Cuddy's tonight for dinner. He couldn't wait to try whatever mouth watering food she was going to make because he knew for a fact it would be fabulous as she was an amazing cook. House found himself watching for Cuddy wandering about just so he could see what she was wearing, and listening for the staccato sounds of her heels as she marched towards his office to yell at him for something, the sounds of her voice as she tried to schmooz the donors and encourage them to donate in the hospital, or the sound of her laughter as she laughed at a silly joke or story told by the nurses. He was really looking forward to tonight and hoped she was too.

Cuddy was surprised at just how interested people were in what her and House had talked about on Saturday and where they were going and what they were doing for their 'date', she wouldn't be surprised if Chase had yet another bet on them and vowed to find out. 'Will this day ever end?' she thought as she sat at her desk reading even more requests for equipment from countless departments, very few of which she knew would be able grant. Money was the issue, it was always the issue. As her eyes bean to loose focus she looked at the clock: 17:35. Only 25 more minutes and then I am out of here, she thought. Butterflies entered her stomach now when she remembered House was coming over for dinner. She couldn't help but smile at how strange that sounded, even inside her head and her mind wandered to the lovely meal she would make to wow him with her cooking, knowing full-well he would eat anything but wanting to make him something very tasty.

She was brought back from this reverie by a familiar voice in her ear:

"Hey, princess, what you dreaming about?" House joked.

"Ha, ha. You." She deadpanned.

"Aw…how sweet." He said in a camp voice while pretending to wipe away a tear.

She laughed.

"What time do you want me tonight?" He asked. "Forgot to check."

"Erm…around 7ish. That ok?"

"No problem. 7ish it is." He agreed as he walked towards the door.

As he reached for the handle, he turned and added: "Have you had as many questions thrown at you as I have?"

"No, no-one's said anything, but they didn't have to, I could tell from the looks what they think and think they know. Oh, and by the way I think Chase has started up his betting again."

"Surprise, surprise, Prince Charming wants to make money from our 'situation'" He drawled.

"What questions have you been asked?" She asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing much, just whether or not the twins over there are real." He said while pointing his cane at her breasts. She looked shocked, mouth agape.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I assured them all that they were. They are aren't they?" He asked receiving no reply. "Oh, and the goldfish look doesn't do anything for you by the way." He snarked as he left the room shooting her a cheeky grin.

It was the bang of the door closing that finally brought her back.


	3. Chapter 3

After being jolted back to reality by the door slamming and House's last remark, a large smile spread from the corners of Cuddy's mouth up to her ears, her head instantly filled with great comebacks that she was unable to use now. She got her things together, told her secretary, Cindy, that she was leaving for the night and to call her mobile if she **had** to be reached. As she drove home, Cuddy thought about the meal she was about to prepare and the man who she would be preparing it for.

House watched Cuddy leave from the floor above and admired the way her hips moved from side to side as she walked, man she is gorgeous, thought House. He still had a patient to cure, and so he hobbled back to his office to think, trying to keep his mind from wandering to where he was going later on.

Cuddy was making her famous lasagne; she had just finished preparing it, ready to put in the oven when her mobile rang. It was Cindy.

"Sorry to call you Dr Cuddy but Mr Thomson is on line one here and is insisting he speaks to you."

'Ugh,' thought Cuddy, 'it could only be Thomson', the most annoying and conceited donor. He phoned her every now and then so that she could tell him how great he was and how valuable him and his money were to the hospital, basically he wanted her to soothe his ego.'

"No problem Cindy, tell him I will ring him on my phone." She said, hanging up and getting her house phone not wanting to give him her mobile number.

Cuddy quickly changed into her little black dress before phoning Mr Thomson. As she was talking to him, she had to try to put the lasagne in the oven, and do her make-up. The results was that she had one eye done while the lasagne was put in the oven after almost being dropped three times, and she was still soothing his ego an hour later at 19:00.

'House should be coming about now,' she thought while quickly trying to finish her other eye and talk to Mr Thomson at the same time.

When she finished her make-up, Cuddy devoted all her attention to Thomson and tried to wrap up the conversation several times to no avail, so when the doorbell went at 7:15, she was grateful that House was here, hoping that if Thomson heard the door he would let her go. No such luck.

House hoped Cuddy wouldn't be too angry with him for being late, even though it was only by 15 minutes and so held up the wine as a gift to hopefully prevent her from getting annoyed. To his surprise, she answered the door on her phone and motioned for him to come in while trying to end the conversation. She gave him an apologetic smile and motioned for him to go to the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and his stomach growled in appreciation at the wonderful smell as he looked to see what she was cooking: 'yum, lasagne.' He thought with a smile, he was going to be having a fabulously tasty meal tonight, and with a fabulously tasty woman, she looks gorgeous, he thought.

After five or so more minutes on the phone, Cuddy came into the kitchen and began to try to take the lasagne out, but House stopped her, shooing her out of the kitchen, taking it out and plating it up himself. So, when Cuddy finally got off the phone, she came in to an empty kitchen, she was apologizing to an empty room.

"In here." He called from the dining room where he had lit the candles and put out the food as well as two wine glasses and the bottle of wine he had brought.

"Sorry about that." She said "and thanks for this." She said indicating the table.

"No, thank YOU for cooking this delicious lasagna."

Cuddy took her seat and they began to eat.

"Oh, and by the way, about the phone conversation, it's ok, I know you have a real a$$hole working for you." He joked with a grin.

"Yeah, I do, but even though he is hard work, Thomson is THE hardest work because he just wants you to kiss his a$$ the whole time…actually, not very different to the other a$$ who works for me." She countered with a grin of her own.

"Ho, ho, nice one, Mrs Administrator!"

She laughed.

The conversation flowed easily after that and they talked about House's patient who he had left under the watchful eyes of his fellows tonight, and everything else under the sun. They were laughing and joking, and generally having a good time. House couldn't help but notice how amazingly beautiful Cuddy's smile was, and that it made it all the way to her eyes, leaving them sparkling and even more mesmerizing for it.

Cuddy watched House as he spoke with intent concentration, watching his face change through all the emotions in the story, and his expressions change to add humour and a touch of lightness to some of the more intense parts of the stories. He is amazing thought Cuddy as she sat, almost hypnotized by his easy manner and cheeky grin.

The evening had turned to full on night now, and House and Cudddy had now moved to the living room where they sat eating dessert (chocolate éclairs) and chatting about their med school days in Michigan, with hilarious results. They recounted stories about each other and their respective friends, and laughed so hard until their sides hurt at the daft things they had once done, secretly wishing they could go back there for just one day to experience such reckless abandon and happiness. They then began to talk and joke about Cameron, Chase and Foreman as well as House's new fellows, but with special emphasis on Chase's bets that everyone knew he had continued again, but most wanted in on so would not say a word to Cuddy, although – of course – she already knew.

"Chase is going to be having a very good time shortly, what with all those hospital employees betting on what's going on with us and all the other Auction-bought bachelors." House said with a grin.

"What do you know?" Cuddy asked, leaning forward in her chair, unintentionally giving House a free show as he could now see right down the front of her dress.

"Nothing, but who knows with Chase, it could be anything from we are already sleeping together to I knocked you up and am trying to get you to terminate because I'm a mean, mean doctor-man." He joked, and Cuddy let out a huge laugh, her whole body shaking with it, and House tried so hard not to look down at her jiggling breasts, but he was a red-blooded male, and what red-blooded male could pass up such an opportunity? So, he took his chance while she was laughing to have a quick glance at her ample cleavage, and he found himself being turned on ever so slightly. 'Oh crap' thought House ' this cant happen, that would be too embarrassing.' And so he tried to think about everything except Lisa Cuddy's bouncing breasts right in front of him.

After what had seemed like an age to House but had in reality only been about a minute, Cuddy's laughter subsided:

"Sorry, that was just too funny!" Cuddy apologized. "Oooh, or, maybe it's that you already knocked me up and Cameron is actually our love-child!" Cuddy added, letting out a hoot of laughter, and she was joined in laughter this time by House, who had decided it best to succumb to laughter than checking out her chest.

"That was good, but I'll go one better," He said, and so began a competition to see who could come up with the most obscene and the funniest rumours and bets that could be circulating the hospital.

After a long time of laughter and hilariously farfetched ideas, Cuddy was crying with laughter and House was laughing hysterically too, although he had not yet been reduced to tears. They were both really enjoying themselves, and hadn't had too much wine, so they couldn't put their obvious chemistry and general good time down to booze, it was just who the two of them were together.

It was gone 1am when House saw Cuddy yawn, she stretched her back as she did so, which pushed her breasts against her dress front, as if they were trying to escape the fabric, and House took in every aspect of Lisa Cuddy he could, because although he knew he had enjoyed himself, and he knew she had too, he didn't know whether she would want to do it again, which he most certainly did, but he wasn't going to tell her that. After seeing her yawn, House decided it was time to leave:

"You look tired, I'll get out of your way, and you can get some sleep."

"No, no, no. That yawn wasn't a hint or anything, you don't have to go yet." She said, some how managing to make the fact that she was practically begging him to stay oblivious to House.

"No, really, I know it wasn't, I have work, tomorrow, we both do, and I know how early you get up." He joked.

"Have you been stalking me, House?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"What?!" He asked, then realized she was joking and added: "How did you know?"

"I suppose you are right though, early start and all that." She said with a somewhat sad smile House thought as she walked him to the door, handing him his coat.

Their hands brushed as she handed him his coat, and a spark of electricity shot through them both. They both looked down at their touching hands, and unsure if the other had felt it, slowly glanced up, and when their eyes met, they both saw their own feelings reflected in the others' eyes,

House didn't know what overcame him, but he found himself moving his hand up Cuddy's arm to the back of her neck while she stared at him in shock, loving the feeling of his touch, paralyzed by it. When his hand reached the back of her neck, he stepped forward, leaning down and slowly brushing his lips softly against hers, hoping for a reaction, praying that he had not misread the signs.

Cuddy could not believe what was happening, Greg House was making a move - he was kissing her! When their lips met, a bolt of electricity ran up and down her spine, almost turning her knees to jelly. It felt so good, but she was unable to move, stuck to the spot. Her heart told her to kiss him back, and so did her 'Lisa' brain, but her 'Administrator' brain was reluctant: this will get complicated, it wont last, it told her. But the feel of House's lips on hers felt so right and oh so good. She had waited a little too long to decide, and she felt House begin to pull away, feeling rejected, but then her heart won and she kissed him back, forcefully, just as he was pulling back.

They force of Cuddy's kiss told House all he needed to know, and he kissed her back with just as much force and passion. Her tongue ran along his lip, begging for access to his mouth, which he granted, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss between them. His other hand went round her back, and he felt his cane slip to the floor as their kiss deepened further.

Both were unaware of the sound of the can dropping to the floor, so completely engrossed in each other, the taste, smell and feel as they kissed so thrillingly after so many years skirting around each other. However, House's pager, which was attached to his hip, began to vibrate, and Lisa could feel it on her hip also, causing her to laugh because it was tickling her. House however, turned the pager off with one hand, while the other was at the back of her neck, keeping her in the kiss, he had waited too long for this to stop now.

Although Cuddy felt bad for House not answering his page, her mind was shut off due to the fact that House had kissed her again. This time, it was he who ran his tongue along her lip, and she immediately began to kiss him deeper, forgetting all about that page. Her hands traced the muscles of his arms, and then were in his hair, pulling him down to her further still –

BRING, BRING, BRING.

House's mobile was going off, "Sorry, I should get that," he said as he pulled away from her and turned to walk outside, shooting a glance her way before doing so, and seeing her flushed face, feeling happy that she had enjoyed that kiss as much as he had.

Cuddy watched House on the phone and a sh*t-eating grin materialized on her face: that was one gooood kiss, she thought to herself. As she watched him on the phone, she admired his lean frame and his strong profile, however when she saw the serious expression on his face, she became worried. What happened? How bad? Who?

The second he ended the call and came over to her, she fired those questions at him.

"There was a massive pile up on the motorway just next to the hospital and doctors are needed pronto, and oh, my patient died – cardiac arrest. There weren't enough nurses as they were all at the ER and he didn't make it." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "One hell of a kiss though." He added with a grin, watching as her grin grew to match his.

"Yeah, it was, but you're stalling, hospital, NOW, and you have to go to the ER too, no slacking." Administrator Cuddy was back in control.

"What?! I just gave you some sugar and you're still making me work?! Oh man, if I'd known I wasn't going to get something out of this, I wouldn't have kissed you." He whinged in true House fashion.

"Oh, shut up, you didn't plan that one House." She said, directing him towards his motorbike.

"Ah, how do you know? I am a super diabolical genius you know." He countered.

"Whatever." She flung over her shoulder as she got into her car. "Just get you're a$$ to the hospital or I will have to fire you're a$$."

"You wouldn't dare, I know for a fact you wouldn't fire a guy who can make you that flushed after what, 2 minutes." He joked, watching her blush some more before he drove off laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

House smiled as he drove off on his motorbike, knowing that Cuddy had enjoyed that kiss as much as he had. He was comfortable in the fact that she would want a repeat performance as much as he did. The fact that he had to help out in the ER was a small price to pay for some more make-out time with a very sexy woman. I'm getting a sweet deal thought House as he pulled into the car park at the hospital knowing that Cuddy would be pretty far behind him, knowing that she would wonder what he was up to when she came into the ER and saw him voluntarily helping out. This is going to be fun, thought House.

Cuddy let out a deep breath and took the time between her house and the hospital to get that kiss out of her mind, for now. She was ready to go in search of House and shout at him until he was forced to come to the ER and help, she readied herself for the battle and wondered what kind of thing he would pull out of his arsenal which will have gotten bigger since tonight. She hoped he would keep his mouth shut about it, at least in front of everyone else, but didn't hold out much hope as it was House she was talking about.

So, when Cuddy entered the hospital and heard a very familiar voice boom:

"Ok, can we have people with last names from A to L over here with me and… Dr Cuddy, so nice of you to join us…and those with M to Z over at Drs Chase and Cameron. Thank you."

Cuddy gave him a questioning look but took the files he was holding out to her. She was about to ask him what he was doing, but he turned from her and instead looked at the crowded ER and called out the name of his first patient, taking him into the exam room to look him over, leaving Cuddy to do the same.

After treating many patients with minor injuries, House had begun to get bored, but suffered through his batch and then retreated to his office knowing that Cuddy would come and find him, he would not have to go to her. Just as he had expected, Cuddy came to his office a little later on, obviously wondering what that was all about earlier.

"What was that earlier? You didn't suddenly grow a conscience or something, did you? No, you couldn't, your too far gone now!" She snarked, still wanting an answer to her initial question.

"No particular reason." He said, going back to his gameboy.

"What?!" She said, reaching for his gameboy which he pulled away in time for her hand to just miss it and land on the desk in front of him, meaning she was leaning down giving him a clear view down the front of her dress. He glanced down appreciatively, and Cuddy realized what he was smiling at and stood up straight, blushing slightly but keeping her cool she said:

"That's about the only free show you'll be getting, if you want some of this," She said seductively. "You have to earn it." Then it hit her, that was why he did the ER work voluntarily so he would have done something to warrant some more 'sugar', as he called it.

"Ha ha, nice try." She said, knowing he would know what she meant. "That, downstairs, was your job and does not earn you another kiss." She had a smug grin on her face that was wiped from it when he replied:

"Ah, we'll see. We'll see. I can be pretty charming when I want to be. You will be the one coming on to me by the end of today." He said with a knowing grin which she found both incredibly infuriating and incredibly sexy, and she wondered if he would in fact be right.

As Cuddy turned to leave his office, she felt House's eyes on her, and so gave her step an extra bounce, teasing him, knowing exactly what the look on his face would be like if she were to turn around. She kept herself from turning until she was turning left outside his door, but she was shocked to find that he was not in fact staring after her with his brilliant eyes, he was instead completely engrossed in his game and also unaware of the great sight he had just missed. Cuddy wondered exactly what House was going to do in order to make her fold, and she was going to try everything in her power to ensure she did not fold first.

House, however, was concocting a plan, of diabolical genius. By the end of the day, he would have her right where he wanted, she would come to him. He had known that Cuddy was going to add that extra bounce to her step, and chose to deliberately ignore it, knowing that it would infuriate her and make her try harder to make him fold. Unbeknownst to her, she would be playing right into his hands in doing so and he couldn't wait for the games to begin. 'Bring it on.' He thought to himself as he turned on his music and began to do his usual daily routine: waste time until he had a case, and even then, try to do very little whilst solving the puzzle.

Wilson came in search of House at lunchtime, bringing him something to eat knowing that if they went to the cafeteria House would make him pay for both their lunches anyway. When he walked into House's office, he saw an all to familiar sight: House playing his gameboy.

"Hold on, hold on. Almost finished this lev-" He broke off when he glanced up to see Wilson standing there. "Oh it's you."

"Who did you expect, Santa Claus?" Wilson joked. When House put his gameboy down Wilson handed him some food and took a seat at the other side of the desk.

"Who were you expecting?" Wilson asked in between mouthfuls.

"Nobody."

"You were definitely waiting for someone to come in, and it wasn't me, so who was it?"

"Why do have to be so nosy?" House said with a scowl, enjoying Wilson's slightly bemused expression.

"Because, you're an a$$ who doesn't give up information easily. If I want to know anything about you I have to pry it out of you." Wilson replied.

"A certain someone." Was all House would say.

It took Wilson about a minute before he twigged it:

"So, have you been on your date with Cuddy yet?" He queried.

"Maybe, maybe not." House deadpanned and in James Bond style he added: "If I told, I'd have to kill you."

"Ha ha, very funny. Have you?" House hesitated just the tiniest bit, and Wilson noticed it, "You have, so … how was it? When was it?"

"Places to go, patients to see." House said getting up and limping out of his office. Wilson followed and kept asking questions, but House refused to answer.

However, when House reached his destination, the men's toilets, he went in and began to tell Wilson a little story:

"Well, went to Cuddy's two nights ago, not a date night, I know. Wasn't much of a date really, basically she wanted in my pants." He said theatrically, Chase then came in, interrupting House's flow (just as House had predicted). Chase went into a cubicle, and House continued his story, pretending to try and keep his voice low: "Well, basically, we had dinner and then well she practically ripped my clothes off and well, she could be pregnant!" House ended, while Wilson held in his laughter, following House out the door and back to his office where they both let their laughter escape.

"That was too funny!" Said Wilson in between laughs. "I mean, how did you know Chase was going to come in there, and why did you do that anyway, I know Chase is slightly guillable, but he's not stupid?"

"Ah, but you see, now he knows I have been on a date with Cuddy, they betting will begin, and that will piss Cuddy off to no end!" House said with an evil grin.

"Wait, so you have actually been out with Cuddy then?"

"Yup." He said, picking up his gameboy again.

Wilson took that as his signal to leave and left wondering if his friend was telling the truth, he would have to talk to Cuddy at some point to find out.

After completing the level, House started 'Operation Cuddy-lovin'.

He went to the clinic and made sure he walked by her office so that she knew where he was, knowing that in doing her 'counter-attack' she would play right into his hands and come out to the clinic very soon. So, House carried on as normal, he treated some patients and wasted some time, and he timed it just right so that he was putting away a file just as Cuddy went to look at his last one. He stretched around her to put the file away, his chest touching her back, his breath in her ear, he whispered: "Hello there gorgeous, I have a very good view of the twins from here, so if you could just-"

She stopped him with a smack to the arm and turned to face him, she gasped as she did so because of the intensity of his stare, a gasp which did not go unnoticed by him. He chuckled softly before turning slowly and heading back into the exam room leaving her reply unvoiced, knowing her well enough to know that she would follow him, she had to have the last word, just like him.

True to form, Cuddy followed him into the exam room, intending to tease him and get in the witty reply to candid remark he had just made.

"Woah there horsy, you can't come in here." House said with mock authority.

She gave him a look that told him to shut up, and he did, surprisingly. But to compensate for not saying anything, he was quite openly staring at her, and although she was silently pleased (thinking that it meant she was winning) it ended up making her loose her train of thought.

House was pleased, she had forgotten what she was going to say, next step now, he thought with a mischievous grin. He began to slowly walk towards her as she tried in vain to tell him off for objectifying her, trying her best to keep some control, the last of which she lost when he was standing right next to her. He had her almost against the door, he then rested him hand next to her head, not taking his gaze away from her eyes, and then he bent his head forward, as if he was going to kiss her, and she kept her eyes glued to his while his lips moved closer to hers and his other hand moved up the door, right next to her body towards her breasts. When he was so close just not quite touching her she gasped, not realizing it had slipped out of her mouth before it was too late to even pretend it was anything else and he stopped. 'Dammit why did he stop!" she thought to herself.

House grinned at her as he moved back and took his cane in his hand once more,

"Dr Cuddy, I kind of have to call in the next patient." House said with a smile.

"Uhh, emmm, sure, yes, of course you do." She babbled before turning unsteadily on her heels and heading back to her office, forgetting to add that extra bounce to her step, her mind and body too caught up in the moment that had just transpired.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy sat down on her sofa shakily, 'Blooming heck!' she thought. House had definitely pulled one amazing stunt just then, and Cuddy felt her resolve begin to soften, wanting nothing more than to barge into the clinic, shove him against the wall and kiss him so hard he would forget all about the 'game' he was playing. Not very likely, thought Cuddy, and then her wicked side came out to play: House isn't going to know what hit him, she thought with an evil grin.

House was very pleased as to how well he had pulled off stage 1, and was preparing himself for stage 2; he was going to let her know about the bets Chase had undoubtedly began about them, that would really piss her off, and then she would get mad at him, and then he could use his well thought up line: "You weren't saying this last night, or in the clinic for that matter!" just loud enough to freak her out, thinking others had heard, but not loud enough so they could actually hear it. He grinned to himself, knowing that he was going to have one pissed off Cuddy right where he wanted her later.

Cuddy knew that House must have something else up his sleeve, and she wasn't about to give in to him … yet.

House saw Cuddy marching towards him and smiled, knowing that his plan was going to work. She looked about ready to break, and House was going to enjoy watching her defences crumble. He then realised that for his plan to work they had to be in a room (preferably her office) and not out in the corridor, and so tried to think on his feet to come up with a new idea.

Cuddy saw the flicker of doubt cross his face and then put her plan in to action, knowing his eyes were focused on her and only her. She swung her hips a little more, shoulders back, boobs out. She saw his eyes widen and smiled a massive smile as she reached him, taking him by the arm and leading him to her office, thinking that she was in fact helping her plan, not his.

"Ah! Help! Dr Cuddy is kidnapping me!" House yelled startling her as she pushed him in front of her through her office door.

"You." She began. "Have been an extra pain in the a$$ today, and as punishment you aren't getting anymore 'sugar'." She stuck her tongue out and buttoned up her blouse to the top, watching the distraught look cross his face, only to be replaced by a wicked grin:

"Ah, but that also means you won't be getting any of _this_, and I don't think you will make it. But if that's my punishment then that's what it has to be, at least now I actually have to use my imagination to get a picture of the twins." He snarked, turning around to leave and then adding: "Oh, and by the way, the bets have started again." Before she could get a word in, leaving her office before she could reply.

Cuddy was furious, firstly because her plan to make House cave first had failed miserably and she had the feeling that she had played right into his hands, and secondly because Chase's bets had begun again (according to House) and she knew instinctively that it was about her and House, and that meant he had told someone, probably Wilson about their date, and Cuddy felt slightly put out by that as she thought it was a private matter between the two of them. She didn't care that Wilson was House's friend, she thought House got that she didn't want her personal life to be the water cooler talk around the hospital. So, she went in search of Wilson to do some digging.

House sat in his office, pleased as punch that he had managed to out manoeuvre Cuddy, although disappointed that he could not slip his line in somewhere. He had seen that she was about ready to cave, and wanted so much to push her over the edge and was thinking of ways to do it when Cuddy walked by his office with Wilson. House was intrigued, and wondered what she was up to. Was she getting Wilson's help to make him cave? Nah, he didn't think so. Was she trying to get information on him? Nope, she knew all she had to do was ask. Then it hit him, she's going to subtly grill Wilson to see what House told him about them and their date. House smiled to himself knowing that Wilson only knew that they went on a date, and that it was killing him that he didn't know more. He knew that Wilson would try to get Cuddy to let something slip, and he also knew that this could be exactly the thing to crumble her final defences. He smiled to himself and prayed that it would.

After talking to Wilson, the date was going round and round in Cuddy's head. She had discovered that Wilson knew only that they had been out. He had tried to get her to let something slip, and in doing so, it had encouraged her brain to think about it. She had left Wilson half an hour ago and yet she still couldn't get the date, the feel of his kiss and the taste of him out of her head. She was high on House.

House was in his office doing air piano to his music when Cuddy walked by. The sight of him totally engrossed in the music and his finger travelling so quickly over the imaginary keys catching her attention so completely that she stopped dead in front of the glass, watching him 'play'.

At the sound of the door opening, House stopped and opened his eyes to see Cuddy standing in the doorway. He paused the music giving her a questioning look along with a grin.

"Dr Cuddy, so nice to see you. Business or pleasure?" He joked, not expecting her to answer.

"Pleasure." She replied with a cheeky grin. He gulped.

"Well, well, well…" He grinned. "I see your little chat with Wilson made you a little frisky! I don't mind being the one to do his dirty work, at least not with you." He snarked with a grin, his eyes roaming over her body, watching her reaction. She just gave him a 'shut the hell up' look and she took a step towards him, hoping he would do the same. He took one step forward and then she closed the gap, pulling his head down to hers, kissing him softly on the lips. He reacted straight away, but then his pager went off.

"Crap!" He said, breaking away from her to check it. "I've got to take this." he said, pointing at the phone as it rang. "Yes, uh-huh, will do. She's right here actually." He said, handing the phone to Cuddy who had been too busy staring at him to notice the phone he was holding out to her. He came round to her and placed the phone in her hand, touching her hand softly as he did so.

Administrator Cuddy came back into action as she heard the voice in the other end of the phone. House watched her as she talked, loving everything about her. When she came off the phone they both began:

"So-"

"Ok-" They both stopped and then House continued:

"I do believe I was correct, you were the one that came to me." He said with a smug grin.

"Well, you did play your hand very, very well." She replied with a smile.

"What you doing tonight?" He asked suddenly, and harshly, demanding an answer.

He seemed unsure of how she would answer.

"Hopefully, riding a sexy doctor's –"

"BIG cane?" he offered with a grin, making her laugh.

"Well, that would depend on which doctor it was, wouldn't it." She snarked back.

"Guys, we are all needed in the ER now." Wilson said as he burst into the room, "very bad crash again."

House and Cuddy were in the ER treating patient, shooting snarky comments and appreciative looks at each other. When they were done, and it was 'home time', they 'accidentaly' met in the car park.

"So, what _are _you doing tonight then Cuddy?" House asked with a grin.

"Well, that all depends on you now doesn't it?"

"Follow me." He stated, limping towards his motorbike.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere less … public."

"Well, well, well, was that a proposition Dr House?" She replied with a laugh.

"I suppose it was, here's another for good measure: your place or mine?"

"House, I may seem easy, but I'm not that easy." She replied somewhat amused.

"I never said you were, but I am." He shot back, and she laughed with him.

"Mine." She whispered after their laughter subsided, watching his facial expression change to one of shock.

"What?! Were you only kidding about that?"

"No, I was being serious, I just didn't think you would actually take me up on the offer." He replied honestly.

"Well, you must have been a lot more charming than you thought." She said, winking at him, causing him to laugh and she watched as his eyes crinkled up and then he shot back: "Well, I am a super Luuuurve Doctor, so it was only a matter of time."

They were interrupted by Cindy, Cuddy's secretary who had something very important to talk to her about:

"There you are Dr Cuddy. I've been looking all over for you! Mr Thomson, the donor, is here and he demanded to speak to you right away."

"OK, thanks Cindy, I will be there in a minute, go and give him a cup of tea and I will be there soon."

Cuddy looked at House apologetically as Cindy left. "I guess, it will have to wait." She said with a slightly sad smile.

"No problem, I have some files to do anyway." He replied.

"You're going to voluntarily do them? Now? So you can wait?" She asked, unsure if he was kidding.

"What a trade off, I do some files for an hour or so and then I get some sugar." He said with a massive grin, leaving her to deal with Mr Thomson.

House went back to his office, and did some files, and then played his gameboy, until Wilson came into his office.

"What are you still doing here?" You don't have a case." Wilson said, surprized that his friend was still here.

"Just leaving." He replied, collecting his things. He had gotten numerous other looks like Wilson's and didn't want to arouse suspicion, he wanted to arouse something else (well, SOMEONE else) and to be allowed to do so, he knew he would have to keep up his routine.

As he was leaving, House phoned Cuddy's direct line:

"Hi, just to say I had to leave, my still being here aroused some suspicion. We can sort it out another time. You owe me now, I did all my files, so do I get a reward?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, will get back to you as soon as possible." She replied.

"You know, Administrator Cuddy always does know exactly what to say to get me to do what she wants." He joked and laughed softly. He could hear the smile in her voice as she ended the call.

House sat in his apartment, idly flicking through channels, not really seeing what was in front of him, instead relaying his conversation with Cuddy trying to analyse every little detail. Trying to work out what her next move would be, and therefore what his next move should be. He was stumped however, she is a woman after all, and women, he thought, are the hardest things to figure out.

He must know that I want to be somewhere else, thought Cuddy, why the hell is he such an a$$hole? I would take House any day over him. Then she smiled, as her mind wandered to House and what this all meant. To be perfectly honest she didn't want to overanalyse what had happened, she didn't want to look at it like all of her other relationships (could she even call it that ?), this was House and he is completely different from everyone else, totally original. She didn't know where this would lead, but what she did know was that she definitely wanted it to continue, and she definitely wanted to carry on from where they had left off, knowing that she had found her one true weakness: Greg House.

It was then that she realized Mr Thomson had asked her a question and so she reluctantly pulled her mind out of the gutter and concentrated on the here and now, safe in the knowledge that she could go to House at any time and he would be just as happy as she was to continue their tryst.

House's stomach growled loudly, alerting him that the pizza guy needed to hurry up, he had ordered it twenty minutes ago and it still wasn't here even though it was just around the corner. So, when his door went he grabbed his wallet, opening the door with:

"Twelve eighty four. No tip."

His head snapped up when he saw her black 'do me' pumps and she said:

"Expecting someone else?" with a smile.

"Didn't know you were actually a hooker?" he recovered quickly.

"Ha. I'm much prettier than any of the hookers you've ever had." She said with a cheeky grin. House agreed with a slight nod of his head, giving her an appreciative look with a grin plastered to his face.

"Are you going to let me in, or are we going to stand out here all night?" she asked with her eyebrow cocked.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, motioning for her to come in. Now that she was here, all her great comments had been forgotten, all she wanted to do was stick her tongue down his throat, but she thought she should probably give him some warning.

"I was right." He stated. "You came to me, and not once either, but twice." He grinned smugly.

"We both know that you would have come to mine if I hadn't come here." She said with a knowing smile.

"Well, we will never know for sure now will we?" he said, teasing her.

"Shuut up." She replied. "Will you just stand still for two minutes?!" she said when he began to move towards the kitchen.

"What, trying to undress me with your eyes?"

"No, but now you're obviously doing it to me." She laughed, flashing him a killer smile.

He conceded with a slight incline of his head, unintentionally giving himself a better view of her cleavage.

"So, what brings you here, Cuddy? Or is it Lisa now, not quite sure?" He teased.

"Well, that depends on how you want this to go-" She was cut off by his lips on hers, kissing her with a passion so raw that she knew she would never really have to ask how he felt, it was all in the way he kissed her, the way he looked at her and the way he touched her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, House awoke as he felt Lisa trying to creep out of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down, startling her.

"Hey!" She said in surprise as he pinned her to the bed. "Wasn't last night enough for you?" she teased, knowing that last night had been amazing, but if he was to kiss her right now she would be his for the taking. He saw that look in here eye, and rolled off her, letting her go:

"You're right." He said, yawning.

Disappointment was her first feeling, but she recovered well:

"Wait, what did you just say?! Can I have it on tape?" she joked.

"That's it!" he said, pinning her again and proceeding to tickle her neck with his stubble. Lisa laughed and laughed, while trying to push him off, but not really trying very hard, which did not go unnoticed by House.

"Wait a minute." He said suddenly. "You like this?! You do!" He said noting the smile on her face, " Right, up, now, no more time to waste, you have a very busy day Mrs Administrator." He teased with a smile, pulling himself away from her and out of the bed, feeling a stab of pain shoot up his leg, he grimaced slightly, turning away from her, not wanting his pain to ruin a great time.

When he turned round there was no trace of pain etched on to his face, he was a master at hiding in now, and he watched as Lisa got out of the bed slowly, teasing him with her nakedness. Comfortable in her own skin, Lisa walked back to the living oom in the nude, picking up her clothes as she went, and as she did so, last night replayed in her head:

They had kissed in the hallway, against the wall, knocking down one of his pictures; then into the living room, clothes being torn off at every interval until they were both naked and very turned on. Then they were on the couch, him on top, lots of kissing and thrusting and moaning, and then silence; followed by more kissing and some food with some dirty talk as a side dish. He pinned her against the fridge, kissing her forcefully; strong, passionate kissing; another round in his bedroom, and then a slower round in the bed. And then sleep with their limbs interlocked.

She didn't think she'd had that good a time in a looong time. Made some coffee and got out some mugs, trying to push thoughts of last night out of her head while standing in his messy kitchen: the aftermath of their passionate make out session reminding her of what it felt like to be in his arms.

"I'm going for a shower. Be two minutes and then you can nip in if you want." He called through to the kitchen, hoping she would get the hint and come join him, she did.

After a rather steamy shower with the Dean, House flung on some clothes and made some breakfast. Cuddy was in his bedroom, drying her hair thinking she must look a mess with no make up on and last nights crumpled clothes on, but when House came in to give her some coffee, he saw something different, he saw a very sexy, beautiful woman sitting in his apartment and he couldn't quite believe it was real. He knew he wanted to do this again, and thought she did, but was worried that he would sound needy or desperate, and he was never those things. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to do this again, but didn't know quite how to broach the subject.

Cuddy took the coffee gratefully, thanking him, seeing the deep-in-thought look on his face, wondering what he was thinking, hoping he did not regret what had happened between them. She didn't think he could as this whole thing had started at the Charity Auction, and he had definitely shown an interest in her then, and then when they went on their 'date' and then yesterday when they had the 'game' with her trying to make him fold, and her being the one to fold. What if the build up was better than the actual thing? She wondered.

He saw the look on her face and said:

"We should do this again sometime, soon." Simply before looking at her in the mirror, their eyes connecting.

"Yeah, we should." She agreed with a smile.

Just as they were leaving to go to the hospital, Cuddy panicked:

"Wait, Greg, I want to do this again, but –"

"Here I'm Greg and you're Lisa but at the hospital I'm House and you're Cuddy. Completely different people." She looked taken aback. " I want it to happen again too." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her and copping a quick squeeze of her bum.

"You need to stop doing that." She said, pushing him away slightly.

"Aww, but mu-um!" He teased, kissing her again, parting her lips with his tongue and then pulling away from her.

"Don't call me that again unless you don't want to get laid." She shot back to recover from the fact that she had allowed his kiss to go further that time.

"Sir, yes sir." He replied with a mock salute while locking the door.

"Or that jackass." She shot back with a grin.

"Aw, you're no fun." He pouted.

"You weren't saying that last night." She countered, smiling as she saw his reaction.

Cuddy got into her car and watched as House drove off on his motorcycle, and she knew he was smiling, even though he had a helmet on; his eyes were happy. Something she hadn't seen in them for a long time, and the realisation scared her a little, but also told her that he was 'all in' this time.

As she watched him dodge in and out of traffic in front of her, she wondered if he would behave himself today or if he would annoy her more with some veiled references to what had gone on between them, knowing that the answer to her first question was: Not bloody likely, he is House after all.


	7. Chapter 7

As Cuddy turned the corner into the hospital, she caught sight of herself in the wing mirror, and noticed that she had a red rash on her neck. She cursed under her breath, knowing exactly what had caused it: House and his bloody stubble! She smiled at the memory of how it got there, but this then turned to a scowl when she realised that it was going to be rather hard to explain away. Hoping that she had something to cover it up with, she dug about in her glove box, trying to find the scarf she had left there a while ago, hoping that it would hide the rash and also disguise the fact that she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday (she was going to keep her jacket on too to make it look a little more different). She was really only worried about Wilson noticing and then finding out about her and House's relationship (relationship? Can I call it that? she wondered) because he is the BIGGEST gossip and would not be able to keep it a secret for more than a minute. She didn't want people to know, 1) because it's her private life and therefore none of their business, and 2) because she didn't know where it was going and didn't want everyone to know in case it flopped (dear God, I hope it doesn't flop she thought as her stomach fell at the thought).

BANG-BANG-BANG

She jumped and almost hit her head on her roof, turning and glaring at House who was bent down grinning at her through the window.

"You're a jerk." She said with a scowl as she got out the car.

"Nice scarf." He said with a grin, looking straight ahead as they walked to the door. In reply she sped up and walked ahead of him into the hospital, leaving him grinning like a kid on his birthday as he tilted his head to get a better view of her a$$ as it swung from side to side as she marched into the hospital.

House sped up a bit and made it into the hospital in time to see Cuddy go into her office. He was making his way there, ready to tease her about having to wear the scarf when he saw Wilson making a beeline for her office and so changed his course and headed to the elevator, knowing that whatever it was, Wilson would tell him later, and knowing that him teasing her could wait for a bit longer.

Cuddy sat down on her chair, ready to throw herself into today's work when Wilson came through the door looking very determined.

"Have you heard yet?" He demanded.

"Hi, Wilson, I'm fine this morning. How about you?" she replied with a grin.

"Lisa, did you get a phone call from Mr Thomson last night?"

"What? No, why?" She began to worry, thinking that maybe he had decided to withdraw his money.

"He, called all the members of the board to tell us that there is to be a fundraising event for the hospital's pediatrics section on Friday."

"What?! So soon, how are we going to plan it here on such short notice?" panic crept into her voice.

"No, no, you don't understand, he has organised it, we, well more specifically you, need to ensure that most of the heads of departments go, and that there is a good turn out." Wilson sighed. "Not a very easy job in just 3 days."

"No, it's not, right…" as she slipped into Administrator mode, her brain registered that this would mean her and House would have to be there, but she knew they couldn't exactly have a good time as they were not going to be their 'together', then she pushed it aside and began organising and writing down things to do, people to call and giving Wilson messages to pass on.

House was sat at his desk watching his soap, when Wilson came in:

"No time to stop today." He said dumping lunch on House's desk before launching into his well-rehearsed spiel:

"OK, Friday, fundraising event, you MUST attend. As well as some of your team. Black tie, no getting drunk, try to buy something as Mr Thomson is doing this for us. Try not to be an a$$, and don't annoy him too much." House looked at him expectantly. "That's all." He ended, turning to leave.

"How does it feel to be Cuddy's personal slave?" House snarked to his friend's retreating back. "Do you get any perks?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Wilson who turned to shot a dirty look at him before leaving.

House had sat doing nothing all day, he had no case, so instead he had played his gameboy, surfed the net and then headed off to the clinic to sleep before Cuddy would find him and set him to work.

After sleeping for at least an hour with no Cuddy-interruption, House went to find her. As he walked towards her office, he saw her conked out at her desk, she had burnt herself out. He thought she looked very sweet, and found himself smiling at the image, then banishing the smile from his face and keeping the picture in his brain. He turned the handle and went in, drawing the blinds on her door to give her some privacy. "Hey there Cuddles." He yelled, jolting her awake.

"House!" she groaned.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty, unfortunately I'm no toad, so you wont be getting a Handsome Prince today." He joked, trying to get her to smile.

"What do you want?" She asked with a small smile to acknowledge his joke.

"About Friday-"

"You don't have to come, did Wilson say to you? I told him not to. You are exempt from this one." She said, not looking at him while trying to tidy her desk and get back to work.

"What, and miss you showing off the twins in a fabulously sexy dress? I don't think so."

"House, come on, you hate these things. There's no need to come, you are OFF-THE-HOOK."

"Nope, I'm coming. Why don't you want me there or something?" He said with a pout.

"Shut up." She said flinging a look his way, telling him that she did want him there, but they wouldn't be 'together' so he didn't need to come.

He saw her message, and replied: " I will behave myself, and plus would I skip a chance to stare at you all night?" he grinned. "Plus, we can have some fun after." He said, shooting her a cheeky grin at her as he left.

Man he's hard to follow, thought Cuddy as she smiled in spite of herself, knowing that Friday was in fact going to be a good night, even though she would spend most of it schmoozing donors while trying not to think about House (who she knew would look delectable in his tux, just as he always did).

After a VERY hectic day, Cuddy got her things together and went out to her car. She found a note on the windscreen in a very familiar scrawl: Buzz me when you're done.

She did, and he phoned back almost instantly:

"Hello, is that Dreamy McDreamster?" He began with.

"Shut up, jackass." She said with a smile.

"So, where to wicked witch?" he snarked.

"Well, that would depend on whether or not you were going to stop calling me stupid names." She said trying to bite back the smile that was creeping up her face.

"Ok, Lii-sa, that better? Why don't you swing by my way on your way back."

"I have a feeling if I did that I wouldn't get back to my place, would I?"

"I can't make any promises." He said cryptically.

"Look, I have loads of calls to make, and Thomson will probably phone to check on Friday's numbers, so I can't, not tonight." She said sadly.

"That's ok, talk to you later." He said, hanging up leaving her feeling rather lonely.

When she got to her house and checked her messages sure enough there was one from Thomson about the event from last night, and one from Wilson asking her to call him. She picked up the phone and phoned him. Half way through their conversation there was a knock at her door, and Cuddy said:

"I'll need to call you back Wilson." As she looked through the spy-whole to see House standing there, and a smile spread across her face.


	8. Chapter 8

She wiped the smile off of her face as she opened the door, and deadpanned:

"What are you doing here? Could you not tell I was making excuses not to see you?"

"Sure you were." He replied, seeing right through her, before planting a kiss on her lips, coping a quick squeeze of her bum and walking past her into the living room. She smiled as she shut the door, happy that he had come, and then she hid the smile and went into the living room, to see House already sprawled out on her sofa, looking rather relaxed and pleased with himself.

"I have some calls to make, so please try to stay quiet." She said, taking the phone off the hook to phone Wilson again.

"Hi Wilson…" Cuddy's conversation began. House took this as an opportunity to annoy her, edging himself along the couch towards her, placing his hand on her knee, tracing circles with his fingers. She just looked down at his hand and glared at it, loving the feeling, but knowing that he was doing it to get a reaction. So as not to give him the satisfaction, she ignored it, continuing to talk to Wilson about the fundraising event which would be held on Friday. After a few minutes of no reaction, House step it up a notch and slowly moved his hand up her inner thigh. This time, her hand slapped on top of his, holding it in a vice-like grip, not letting it get to 'the promised land' knowing that it was what he had wanted, but having to stop him from going to far. House conceded and moved his hand back to her knee, where again he began tracing circles. She was wary as to what he was up to and when he would try again, and as a result was a little distracted on the phone.

"Are you ok Cuddy?" Wilson asked

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all." She said shooting House a look as he put his arm around her. What's he up to now? She wondered and then realised as his hand (from the arm draped around her shoulder) was heading towards her breasts. She shrugged off his arm and slapped his arm:

"Ow!" He yelled, thankfully she managed to put her hand of the phone to muffle the sound before Wilson could hear it. With her hand still over the mouthpiece she replied:

"You better behave and sit still like a good little boy if you want laid tonight."

He chuckled in reply: "I could get you to have sex with me right here right now if I wanted to." He grinned.

"Oh really, prove it." She challenged realising too late that he is House and so of course he would take her up on that offer, no matter who she happened to be on the phone with.

House went in for a kiss, planting one on her lips, feeling a little resistance to it,

"Keep talking to Wilson or he will think you're ignoring him." He said against her cheek, brushing his stubble against her jaw as he pushed the phone up to her ear again. Cuddy felt she had no choice, she would not back down, and neither would House, so she continued to talk to Wilson, only just keeping her voice under control as House gently kissed her face, her neck. Lingering at her neck, nibbling on it slightly, kissing a little harder on the bit he knew would make her easily loose control. Again she out her hand over the mouthpiece: "You said have sex, not makeout like a couple of teenagers." She teased with a smile, going back to her conversation with Wilson.

It was when House began to caress her breasts, running his hands up her ribs as he undid her blouse, slowly letting her feel the cool air on her skin, before his hands trailed fire there instead, that she began to loose a little more of her control. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to continue, but she knew that if she did Wilson would get an earful, so she tried to block it all out and listen only to Wilson. This did not work when House undid her bra and began rubbing his fingers across her nipple, making it hard as flint in his hand. Suddenly she knew she would not be able to last much longer pretending everything was normally, and so said a hurried apology to Wilson and promised to phone him back soon. She had expected a snarky comment from House, but instead she was silenced by his lips on hers, kissing her softly, his stubble tickling her at first, but then increasing the friction between there bodies as their kissing became more passionate, each of them wanting more and more, the longer their bodies were pressed together. House's hands began to wander across her body once more, to her breasts again, removing her blouse and bra completely, while his mouth took up where his hands had left off earlier, making her moan softly as he flicked his tongue expertly across her ample bosom. After not even two minutes of this, her moans became raspier, and her hands wandered to his waist band, undoing and pulling down his trousers, bringing him closer to her as he did the same to her. He entered into her and they continued their fondling, both enjoying the feel and taste of each other, feeling like they belonged, glad to be back here once more (even though they had been like this not 24 hours ago!)

After their tryst, House's only remark was: "Told you I could do it." Before he went back to watching General Hospital, knowing that his seeming aloofness would irritate her.

Later that night after Cuddy had gotten all of her hospital business out the way and they had eaten some food, Lisa came out to play. She decided that Greg need payback for the phonecall escapade and so she brazenly pushed him against the kitchen counter, kissing him passionately, running her tongue along his lip, then into his mouth, doing things with her tongue that made him moan into her mouth. Her hand moved over his back, his biceps, his abs, before reaching for his a$$ while his stayed in her hair, keeping her close to him. When she felt his erection pressing against her thigh, she broke away from him, walking back into the living room saying:

"I need to phone Mr Thomson now, won't be too long."

House was left standing in the kitchen with a hard-on that he knew would not go away on its own because he was extremely turned on by her deviousness, and the fact that she was sitting in the other room did not help him. He tried to think of anything and everything to get his mind off of her and her amazing body, and then the perfect thing came into his head: Wilson dressed in the tight skirt and blouse Lisa had on just now. His erection faded as quickly as it had come when that image popped into his head.

They spent another while in front of the tv, with Lisa on the phone to Mr Thomson, as the conversation drew to a close, Greg began some light fondling, he again caressed her knee, moving his hand up to her thigh, but no further, teasing her, tracing patterns with the rough pads of his fingers on her soft skin. His other hand was around her waist, under the material of her blouse, rubbing her lower back. He could tell by her expression that it was very relaxing. She ended the call and jumped up, going to put the phone back on the hook. House followed, and as she turned around he was right there, pressed up against her, looking down at her with those amazing blue eyes. She got lost in them and before she knew they were all over each other once more, kissing and feeling, kissing and feeling. She tried to undo his shirt, but her fingers were to clumsy and wouldn't let her, he kissed her again, pulling her up to meet him and she forgot about trying to undo the buttons and instead just yanked it open, buttons spilling everywhere. She gasped as it came apart in her hands, and then her hands went to his chest, then her lips.

"Someone's a little impatient." He teased, loving this totally carnal side to her.

They didn't even make it to the bed, not that time anyways.

The next morning, Greg awoke with pain in his leg, which was in itself unusual, but was especially unusual after their numerous rounds of love making that night. He smiled as he watched Lisa sleep, she looked so peaceful, as well as beautiful, he couldn't help but think that he was very glad she had bid on him at that Auction a while ago.

Lisa wakened to see House watching her and she gave him a sleepy smile as stretched, her body pressing against his as she did so.

"You really don't want to do that unless you want to be late for work." He growled at her, in reply she gave him a smile and then kissed him, harder than she had intended, evoking a rather passionate response from him, resulting in him giving her a$$ a rather hard squeeze as she expertly teased his lips with her tongue.

"Right," she said, pushing herself up off his chest and away from his mouth. "We better get going or we're going to be late, it's 8."

Lisa began to get ready, walking around her room naked, not caring that Greg was ogling her.

"Move you're a$$ and get ready." She said, shooting him a look after he didn't seem to be making any movement. "You are NOT going to be late."

"What?! I can even be late when I'm screwing my boss?!" He groaned in mock annoyance. "I wouldn't have slept with you if I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of it."

"Oh, you get **plently** out of it, and you won't be screwing your boss anytime soon if you don't haul you're a$$ out of bed now and get ready." She commanded in almost

her 'Administrator' tone. House stretched and the obliged, walking out to find his clothes that had been scattered around her house. He felt her eyes on him as he walked out. "Enjoy the view while you can, because a mean old lady said I had to cover up my naughty bits." He snarked.

"You're older than me." She said with a smile while she continued to check him out.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Before she could reply, his voice called again: "Emm, I have a slight problem."

"What's that? Can't find your fig leaf?" She joked.

"No, no, I found **that**, I just cant button up my shirt because SOMEONE got a little bit impatient last night." He joked, knowing her face would be overcome with that massive grin of hers without even seeing her.

"Wear this." She said in reply, tossing a big black t-shirt to him.

"Do I want to know who this belonged to?" He asked, checking out the 'twins' who were now encased in a very sexy black lacy bra.

"Nope, just put it on. And quit checking me out."

"I will if you will." He shot back after noticing the rather lustful look in her eye.

"Fair enough," came her reply. "Just put the damn t-shirt on and make it a whole ot easier."

"Right back at you." Was his reply.

After what seemed like an age to Greg who had put on the remainder of his clothes plus the mysterious black t-shirt, Lisa was still not out of her room:

"What the hell is taking you so long?" He snarked "Got to put your mask back on?"

"Yeah, but it's a lot looser than usual, all that sex must have made it rather lubricated." She joked back.

"Don't do that." Was his reply.

"What?"

"Joke about us having sex, or I might have to come in there and spank you."

"And we wouldn't want **that** now would we?" came her reply. House gulped, and having no reply good enough, he chose not to comment.


	9. Chapter 9

The fundraiser was upon them, and House – true to his word- was going to willingly attend. Cuddy had warned him that he had better be on his best behaviour, and that there was to be no insinuating that they were in fact 'together' – she didn't want everyone to know, it would bring with it too many questions and would complicate everything. So, when their work day consisted of their usual banter and arguments, she was hopeful that he would continue as per their agreement tonight.

Later that night at Cuddy's place, she was getting ready for the fundraiser: her stockings, her new purple dress (which she had bought specifically to torture House), her jewellery, her make up and her hair. Then she was ready to go, she really couldn't wait for the night to be over, because when it did, she knew she would be having a rather more 'adult' time with a rather sexy doctor. She smiled at the thought, and couldn't wait to see his expression when he saw her dress.

House flung on his suit and attempted to tie his bow-tie unsuccessfully, so he decided to do it James Bond style and have it hanging loose around his neck. He was actually looking forward to tonight (did I actually just think that? He wondered) even though he could not 'be' with Cuddy, he _could_ spend the night enjoying the view and teasing her, baiting her for later, he knew instinctively that she would look **HOT** tonight, she always did. She could be wearing a sack and he knew that she would, hands-down, be the most gorgeous woman in the room, hell in the world even. He could still not quite believe that a woman as gorgeous and smart and successful as Cuddy would let him do the things he did to her, that she would even let him into her house was sometimes a mystery to him. She was often a mystery to him, his constant enigma, his puzzle, and if he was honest he loved her even more for it ('loved her' did I just think that? He wondered, slightly at awe at his subconscious telling him what he had truly always known but was too scared to admit). Tonight he was going to have some fun first and then she was going to get a surprise that he knew she would … dare he say it… _love_.

House was standing at the bar with Wilson when Cuddy came in. They knew instinctively it was her because every single eye (male and female) was drawn to her. Sure they had all expected her to look stunning, as the host she always did, but really this was something else. When House saw her he gave a low whistle and cast a side-ways glance at Wilson who was staring slack-jawed at their boss. Her dress was a deep purple, with a low-cut front and a tantalising view of her cleavage, the back was criss-crossed ribbons, and the whole dress looked like it was painted on, it fit her like a second skin: hugging all of her curves and leaving her little to the imagination. House gave a small smirk and another whistle as he realised that he would in fact be going home with that tonight.

Wilson turned to House with an appreciative grin on his face:

"Man, that's even better than the last dress. How did you know she would go one better?" Wilson questioned.

"It's Cuddy."

"Care to elaborate?"

"She always has to out-do everyone, including herself. Plus this was all rather rushed so she is giving the male doctors a little treat for making it." He said with a wink.

"Hm, well I will definitely be going to the next event then, if she's going to top that outfit." Wilson grinned.

"Hmm." Was all House replied with, taking his glass in one hand and his cane in the other, he ambled in Cuddy's direction.

"Why, Doctor Cuddy, you do look delectable tonight." He said, loud enough for a lot of them to hear as he walked towards her. "Which hooker did you nick it from this time?" He smirked at her, loving the conflicting emotions he saw behind her eyes: anger at his sleazy remark, but some lust their too.

"Haha," she laughed it off. "Well, it definitely wasn't one that you would know – too high class." She shot back with a grin, not missing a beat.

"Ah, touché." He said with a smirk before turning around to head back to the bar where Wilson stood looking at him with a look of pure admiration, mixed with a hint of annoyance.

"Are you trying to get yourself impaled on her shoe?" Wilson questioned.

"NO, that would _hurt_." Was the reply.

Wilson gave him a look, and then spotted his loose tie: "Here, I'll fix that. Don't want to give her another reason to yell at your sorry ass."

"NO, no, no." House shot back, don't you come anywhere near me with those wandering hands." He joked, feeling Cuddy's gaze on him as she came towards them.

"Hello James, House. Thanks for coming." She said looking only at Wilson.

"What, do _I_ not get a thank you?" He teased.

"Can I get you a drink?" Wilson shot in, noticing the look of annoyance flit across Cuddy's eyes and wanting to avoid confrontation.

"Sure, martini, please." She said while a hundred inappropriate answers to House's previous question swirled around in her head. She turned on House with a smile when Wilson went to the barman: "You will get _your_ thank you later." She drawled. House gulped as her hands went to his chest until he realised what she was doing.

"People are looking." He said with a smirk.

"What, not had anyone watch before." She shot back, man she was on-fire tonight. She took his tie and began to fix it for him, letting her hands brush his chest on quite a few occasions, but keeping an annoyed expression on her face. House found himself rather turned on by her outfit, and the combination of her 'pissy face' and her soft touch could drive a man crazy.

When Wilson returned with her drink, she had let go of his tie (satisfied with the result, but not with the limited physical contact they could have)

"Thanks." She said, grateful that she was going to have to do the rounds, as they way House was looking at her would make her do some irrational things.

When she walked into the crowd to mingle, Wilson gave a low whistle at the sight of her retreating form, and House had to admit that she looked sexy as hell.

"She looks good tonight." Wilson said quietly.

"That she does, she's really gave the twins the star treatment." He said with a lecherous grin. While wondering what Wilson was up to, as he never usually commented on her choice of attire as much, but to be fair she had never looked this good at one of these functions (in House's opinion she had looked even better in his bed, but that wasn't something he wished to share with his friend).

"She looks…_happy_." Wilson said with a far off look in his eye. "It suits her."

"It does that," House drawled. "If I had known all I had to do to make her get out the big guns was to make her happy I would have tried that years ago." House joked.

"What ever did happen on that 'date' you two went on?" Wilson asked, turning on House.

"Not much." Was House's reply (what am I supposed to say? He wondered)

"That's a bit vague." Wilson admonished.

"She looked hot, not as hot as tonight though. We had dinner. We talked. I left. Next day we went to work."

"Ok. You could be more specific."

"Why would I want to do that? I like to keep you guessing." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"So you wouldn't mind if I danced with her?" Wilson asked sheepishly.

"No, no, go ahead, just don't do something I wouldn't do." House said to his friend, smiling to himself as Wilson walked towards Cuddy.

Cuddy watched from the crowd as they talked, watched House's expressions change and found herself wanting to be the only one he was talking to, the one to have his undivided attention. It was then that Wilson pulled himself away from the conversation and headed towards her with a rather determined look on his face. It was then that she spotted House's grin and wondered what was about to happen.

"Lisa, enjoying your night?" Wilson asked and Cuddy found herself thinking that 'Lisa' sounded strange coming from his mouth and not House's.

"Yeah, trying to do as much mingling as I can, got to keep the donors coming." She said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, do you want to dance?" He asked with his boyish grin.

"Ummm…" She looked at House to see him smirking with glee. "Sure, but I have some more mingling to do, and I think I will need another martini before I am the first up to dance." She said with a smile, excusing herself and heading for the bar – heading fro House.

He saw her coming and so he let his gaze wander all over her body. Everyone else would just see it as House being House and objectifying her, but she saw it, no felt it, as if he had touched her, as if he was caressing her.

"What did you say to him?" She demanded, ignoring the slight aching in her belly as she got near him.

"Nothing. I merely told him the details of our date." He said with a grin.

"No, if you had told him that he would not be over there asking me out." She said, ordering her drink before continuing, ok so she had changed his question a bit but she wanted to know what House was up to. "What did you say."

"Well, I may have left out a few, ok a lot, of important details which may have led him to think that you a single." He grinned at her then, and she thought she may loose all of her self-control before the night was over if he kept doing that.

"I am single." She shot back, not wanting to give in, wanting to get a rise out of him like normal.

"You know what I mean." He growled, giving her a long look as if to say 'I will make you pay for that remark later' . She gulped in response and took a hearty swallow of her drink before heading back into the crowd, leaving House staring at her ass as it swung from side to side as she moved. 'Man, I'm going to have fun getting that off of her later' he thought with a grin, it would be hell to get off, and he knew that by the time he got a chance to she would be almost begging for it.


	10. Chapter 10

When Cameron realised that House was no longer listening and was instead staring at the dance floor with an almost envious expression, she decided that she would ask him to dance. His reply was curt: "No." and although a little bruised and put out by the abrupt answer, she decided to stay and talk to him, and maybe he would notice her dress, which she had spent quite a bit of money on.

Cuddy was dancing with Wilson and although she was enjoying herself, she knew he had some other agenda for asking her to dance, and well, she didn't want to encourage him. So when the song finished she excused herself and headed to the bar, only to be followed closely by Wilson who said he would get her a drink.

"It's fine Wilson, really, I've got it." She said trying to be as polite as possible, but he was hanging on her every word and it was beginning to bug her.' Why did he have to be so agreeable?' She wondered, 'he's like a puppy, and he even looks like one with his big brown eyes.' She thought to herself and allowed herself a slight grin.

House had not moved from the bar, and Cameron was still trying in vain to capture his attention, but it was caught fully by Cuddy (although Cameron didn't know that) and so when he saw her heading to the bar he motioned for the barman and ordered her a 'hot bod' and told him to hand it to her and say that it was paid for, but not who by.

When Cuddy reached the bar, the barman handed her a drink and she looked at it with a questioning stare: "What is it?" She asked, unsure.

"Hot bod." He replied, smiling at the look on her face as she realised who would have ordered her one of these. Wilson looked on puzzled, and then it hit him: House.

Cuddy didn't even warrant it with a reaction, instead she downed the drink in one and licked her lips, it was surprisingly delicious. He chose well. In his own way he had told her she looked good tonight, not that his eyes had not already done that for him, but he had added a little extra just to make sure she got it. How could she not? He had been practically boring wholes in her with the intensity of his stare!

House watched as she licked her lips, wanting to kiss her to taste not only her, but the drink that she had just downed in a rather un-ladylike way. When Wilson gave him a look he realised he had been staring and winked at him, letting a chuckle escape his lips at his expression.

"Dr Cuddy, may I speak with you?" Mr Thomson said, interrupting the silence.

"Sure." She replied, grateful to get away from House's stare (knowing he would be undressing her with his eyes in two minutes if she didn't get away), Wilson's strange protectiveness and Cameron's questioning stare.

Cameron excused herself and headed off to find Chase or Foreman, wanting a comforting face rather than House's indifference. She was very disappointed that he had not even noticed her, never mind her dress. His mind had been elsewhere and she could not draw it back and on to her.

"Why'd you get her that drink?" Wilson asked taking a slurp of his new beer.

"What, that one, that wasn't me." He said, then ambling away from him, heading for the loos.

Cuddy spotted him leaving and went after him.

"And, where do you think you're going?" She questioned, looking around, seeing there was no-one there, before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Someone's feeling a little frisky." He snarked pulling away, knowing that if she kissed him like that for much longer then he would have no choice but to take her into the nearest empty room and jump her. She pouted slightly at his stopping of the kiss, and he wanted nothing more than to put his mouth on hers and rid her of that look, but alas he had to be sensible (Greg House? Sensible? Who would have thought it?), she would only make too much noise and bring unwated attention if he continued down the path his brain had explored, and his groin so desperately wanted to follow.

"I was going to the loo, and why don't we save that for later." He said, giving her ass a slight squeeze as he headed for the toilets.

Cuddy was left feeling rather down, she had been brazen and had taken the risk that someone may see them, but she had needed to kiss him, needed to feel his body beneath hers, needed to feel close to him again. She had craved the feeling of his stubble on her face, the friction it created. If she was honest she would have stopped him before he had gotten too far, but still, she had not expected or wanted him to stop it. She couldn't help but feel lonely as his hands left her body, and she knew that she was far too far gone to be saved, too far even for Wilson with all his charm to reach her. She was lost in Gregory House. When she heard the bathroom door shut she headed back into the hall, back into the hustle and bustle and began to mingle once more.

It was gone 11 o'clock and they had all eaten. Some people were on the dance floor, others lazed in the seats, digesting the meal. Some were already at the bar and some had once again started to mingle. Cuddy watched House over her wine glass, trying to listen to whatever Wilson was telling her. 'He looks so relaxed', she thought feeling an unwanted pang of jealousy as he chatted away to some leggy blonde who was sitting next to him. If stares could kill, the girl would be dead at least a hundred times over.

Cuddy's look had not gone unnoticed by House and he raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, causing her to blush, she hadn't realised he knew she was staring.

Cuddy decided to keep her eyes on the people talking to her from now on to avoid further blushing incidences, and so she turned back to Wilson, leaning her head on her hand and unintentionally giving him a much better view of her cleavage. After a few minutes, Cuddy was extremely bored, and then she felt something hit her arm, then her neck, then her arm again. She looked down, perplexed and her brows met in that little frown that drove men insane, when she noticed the small bits of bread around her arm. Her head snapped up as another bit flew towards her, this time landing right down the front of her dress.

"HOUSE!" she screeched, not unattractively he thought. "What the hell are you playing at?!" She then remembered where they were and that this was not the hospital, it was a fundraiser put on for the hospital, so she got up and walked round to him, everyone at the table's eyes were on her. She leant down, again giving the rest a flash of more cleavage and said in a slow, low voice:

"This is not the time, or the place for your crap. Later maybe, but here… no." She said with menace. ('Yes!' Thought House, it was just the reaction he had expected and hoped for).

"Well, you were giving Wilson over there a view of the twins that would rival any porn mag and I thought it would be rude to yell and point it out to you." He said with a look of mock-innocence, and a familiar glitter in his eyes as he looked down at her chest, his eyes following a familiar path; the one his lips had taken not long ago. Without a reply appropriate to the surroundings, Cuddy glared at him and then straightened up, stalking towards the bar for a drink. Wilson got up to follow her.

"Leave it, Jimmy-boy, she'll only take it out on you." House warned.

Cuddy stood with her back to the crowd, facing the bar while she drank another 'Hot Bod' and collected her thoughts: 'did I actually almost flash Wilson there, or was House just trying to be annoying? Why do we have to be here? Why couldn't we be in his apartment, or mine, or even a restaurant, at least there I could tease him and kiss him whenever I liked.' When she spotted Wilson making a beeline for her she turned on her hell and headed to the dance floor, giving House a look on her way. She grabbed Dr Hodge and tok him on to the dance floor, happy to get away from Wilson and what she would expect wher his sympathetic eyes and his probing questions.

"Well, this is rather forward Dr Cuddy." Hodge joked.

"Sorry, just had to get away from the mindless chatter. Hope you don't mind." She grinned apologetically.

"Not a problem." He said returning the grin.

Not even two minutes later House interrupted them:

"May I cut in?" He asked with a smirk and Hodge looked to Cuddy for the answer. She nodded in response, and was surprised by the bolt of electricity that shot up her spine as he took her hand and placed the other on her lower back.

"You look lovely." He said, leading her gracefully across the dance floor.

"So do you." She said with a small smile, trying to disguise just how much she wanted to hold on to him and not let go.

"Well, not as good as you, but I try." He said, doing the hair flick that she found hilarious. She laughed at his hair flick and placed her forehead on his shoulder, before removing it just as quickly when she remembered where they were.

Wilson looked on I shock, they were definitely very comfortable in such close proximity to each other, and he cursed himself for not seeing it earlier, they were together, 'together together'! 'Damn!' he thought 'and here I've been trying to get into her pants.'

When House limbered towards his seat Wilson cut him off:

"How long?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. How long?"

House didn't answer, instead he sat down at the table and took a swig of his scotch. Wilson knew he would get nothing out of him and so instead went to dance with Cuddy, ready to interrogate her.

Cuddy saw Wilson once again making a beeline for her and so headed out to the toilets knowing that he would not follow her there. She stopped abruptly when she saw House standing talking to the leggy blonde outside the toilets again. Her eyes burned with anger: 'what the hell is he playing at? Why would he continue to do that?'

"Dr House." She barked at him and he knew his mission was complete. "A word. Now."

"Yesssss… Liii-sss-aa." He drew out the sound as he ignored the blonde to answer her demands.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She seethed. "Are you trying to make me explode here."

"Nope." He said simply, with that knowing grin on his face. Her anger boiled a little more.

"I tried to ignore you and your stupid little game, but you REFUSE to be grown up about it, and I'm fed up. Are you trying to make me jealous or something?" She said in that low menacing voice which turned him on ever so slightly. Anger was something Cuddy wore like a sexy set of lingerie, it enhanced her every feature: Her eyes burned and her brows frowned, her chest heaved as she breathed deeply, her lips contorted into shapes unknown to most men and her voice reached its huskiest point. It was Goddamn sexy as far as House was concerned.

"Do you realise how sexy you look just now?" He said, ignoring her question.

"House." She warned, and then she repeated her question. It seemed to fall on deaf ears though as he continued:

"That dress is just- WOW. I can't wait to peel it off of you. Bet I could do it without using my hands." He drawled seductively, and her mind conjured up feelings and images of just what he could do to her. She tried to stay on control, but all she could do was repeat that same question which she knew he would ignore.

"I mean, really, you don't leave much to the imagination do you Lisa?" He said into her ear. "Plus, you don't have any underwear on." He added in a whisper and he smiled at her shocked expression ('is it that obvious?' she wondered). She couldn't even argue with him, her body was responding to his voice as if it was his touch and she was powerless to stop it.

"I could take you right here if I so chose." He said and her stubborn side tried to stop herself from saying anything. "I could push you up against the wall and do as I pleased. I could kiss you now and you would be helpless. I could do that thing with my tongue that turns you on so much. I could make you come without touching you. You want me Lisa." He said teasingly. It was more a statement than a question, but he was waiting for her stubborn denial.

"Greg…" She whispered and he saw the desire in her eyes, she was his for the taking.

"Let's go." He said gruffly, taking her hand and heading towards the exit. His touch had sent another shower of sparks up her body and she knew she couldn't wait much longer: she had to taste him, to feel him – NOW.

When they got outside, the frigid air hit their bodies and Cuddy shivered involuntarily before pushing him against the wall and kissing him with a passion so raw and real that he was taken aback at first.

When Wilson saw them, he was shocked that his best friend had not told him, but was happy for them. He found himself unable to tear his eyes from them, their passion was on show, for all to see (although Wilson was the only one to witness it).

"Heh-hem." He cleared his throat as he approached them.

They broke apart and turned to see Wilson standing looking at them with a smug grin on his face.

"Oopz." Was all House said.

"How long?" Wilson questioned, looking at House.

"Since the auction." He replied. "See you later buddy." He continued as he led Cuddy to his car.

"Bye Wilson." Cuddy called over her shoulder as they got into the car and headed to his'.

As they drove the short distance to his appartment, she watched him drive and she saw his jaw tighten as he saw her watching him. She put her hand on his leg and moved it towards his crotch.

"Hey." He growled. "Don't do that unless you want me to crash the car." She pouted in response and he sped up, not wanting to waste any more time.

**Author's note**: I made up the name of the drink because I couldn't find a real one which fit, well except 'sex on the beach' which doesn't really fit as I see this as happening round about now, so winter-ish time. Plus Dr Hodge was a random name I thought of, not in the show and was just in this for lack of a better person.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: Ok, I think to be safe that this chapter should be rated M, so if you don't like a bit of smut then don't read on, but please do come back and read the next chapter I post. Please review.

With his foot firmly on the gas peddle and his jaw set in stone, he drove like a maniac back to his apartment, trying in vain to ignore the feel of Lisa's hand on his thigh, trying to ignore the pulsing in his groin and the tension that filled the air.

Lisa sat, almost squirming in her seat, wanting to take him right there in the car, but knowing that it would be both very stupid and counter-productive because of the rather small space. Her mind was fast forwarding to his apartment and what he was going to do to her, and she could hardly wait. She was so turned on already, her nipples hard and tender, her sex damp as her whole body zinged with anticipation. The feel of his thigh beneath her fingers was adding to the feeling, and by the bulge in his jeans she knew that he too was rather… excited.

When they turned into his street, they both practically jumped out of the car, with House walking rather awkwardly due to his cane and his massive boner, while Lisa ran on ahead, opening the door to save them from one less barrier. When House turned towards his door, he wasted no time: shoving Lisa against the wall, kissing her hungrily. A clash a teeth and lips, while hands touched, grabbed and caressed possessively. A grab to her ass made Lisa moan into his mouth, telling him that she was ready and more than willing for this to continue with a little less clothes on.

They stumbled into his living room, their kissing becoming more hungry, as if they had been separated for a great length of time and not the 10 minutes it took them to get here. All of a sudden House stopped kissing her and she protested with a moan, before he began to slowly trace his lips down the side of her neck, nipping slightly on the softest part and hearing her groan of approval, feeling it vibrate through her neck. He continued to tease her with his lips, slowly moving down from her neck, following the v-neck cut of her dress to reach her breasts. When he kissed her left breast gently she gasped, thrusting her chest into his face, begging him to kiss harder. He ignored her silent plea and moved on to the other breast, all the while his hands remained firmly on her ass, squeezing possessively every so often, to compliment his caresses and hear her moan a little louder.

"Greg…" She implored, looking down at his head, her fingers meandering in his hair.

"Yes Lisa." He murmured against her chest and she felt the vibrations of his deep voice resonate through her body.

"Please." Was all she said, pleading with him, not quite begging, but Lisa Cuddy was never one to beg.

In reply he removed his face from her heavenly cleavage and traced his nose back up her neck, kissing her lightly before capturing her lips in his and caressing her tongue with his. Their tongues battled it out for superiority and it was a very close match.

'How can one person have so many tricks up their sleeve' Lisa wondered before the pleasure took her back under and made all thought impossible.

After a minute or so, he took a step back from her. He saw the surprise etched on her face, especially when she went to come towards him and he kept her at arms' length. She cocked her eyebrow, asking the question silently. In reply he slowly walked around her, gazing longingly at her when she couldn't see his face. She realized the game and so remained still, knowing without him saying it that it would be well worth it, it always was.

"Lisa…you do realise that this dress is going to be murder to get off." He teased, and she gave a barely perceptible nod in reply. "What if I end up ripping it?" She let out a gasp at the thought of him ripping it off of her body, and he continued, spurred on by her reaction to his words. "It's such a pretty dress… but you look better without it on. In my opinion that is, and probably even man in the hospital's too." He gave a throaty chuckle and she felt her knees go weak at the sound. "They were all looking at you tonight, all wishing that they were the ones going home with you tonight. Wanting to undress you for real, and not just with their eyes. Wanting to take you into your office and have their way with you." He paused for a second, composing himself as his mind battled to overcome his natural urge to throw her down on the couch and make her scream his name.

"You were too." She said in a raspy voice, her mouth dry.

"Hm. I was, wasn't I. Well, mine wasn't a fantasy, I could have had you anywhere there: the bathroom, the closet, another room, the function room. Anywhere. Couldn't I?" He teased.

"No." She said, forcing one last bit of defiance out of her.

"Oh, I bet I could have. Want to go back and see?" He teased.

"Greg…" She said again, pleading with him. Almost begging, but not quite.

"I said I could take this off with no hands. Do you remember?" She nodded, and felt him lean towards her, feeling his stubble gently graze her back as he took the zip in his teeth and pulled it down. Her skin came out in goose-bumps as the cool air of the room hit her skin as the dress fell to the floor after his teeth undid the knot at her neck. She watched his face as he took in her naked body in front of him, and her knees weakened further, in between her thighs becoming drenched in her own juices. His face was a picture of wanting, his eyes gleamed with desire and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Told you I could do it." He teased, eyebrow cocked when his eyes connected with hers.

"I never expected anything else." She teased back, surprised with the strength in her voice when her body was shaking, quivering on the edge of orgasm.

He gave a soft laugh and then moved towards her, kissing her feverently. "I want you." He said into her mouth and she loved they way his words fell into her mouth and his tongue moved in even more pleasurable ways in her mouth.

"Greg. Now." Was all she managed to say in between kisses, and he pushed her towards the bedroom, kissing her all the way. Her hands ripped open his shirt, shoving it down his arms, while his caressed her breasts, his fingers scissoring around her nipples and she cried out at the pleasure laced with a little pain. He loved that feral sound she made in the back of her throat when she was in the throes of passion. So very near orgasm himself, he pushed her down onto the bed, while her hands went to his waist-band, clumsily trying to unzip his trousers which were strained around his cock. When she managed to free him he took her mouth in his and rocked forward slowly, only the head of his cock touching her pussy. She groaned in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his hips, urging him to move closer, take her deeper. He trailed the tip of his cock along her wet folds, teasing her entrance.

"Greg, please, please, take me as hard as you can, as deep as you can, please." She begged. This was a first for her, she never had to beg before, her previous encounters had all been more than willing, all they had really wanted was sex. No teasing, no fore-play. Nothing. Greg was different, and she found herself passion drunk on him.

He obeyed her plea, pushing himself into her, right up to the hilt. She moaned a long strangled moan as he did so and she was almost over the edge.

"Not yet baby." He said into her ear, grinding his hips against hers slowly. She gasped into his mouth as he covered her mouth with his once more, his torso lay on top of hers. His coarse chest hair teased her nipples, making them harder than flint and she loved the sensation.

He increased his pace when he felt her contract around him, pushing her further up the bed with his forceful thrusts. She heard his guttural moan in her ear as he bent his head to ravish her neck and she was turned on even more (if that was even possible) by the fact that she was doing that to him. He gave a twist inside her, reaching that place that only great lovers do, sending her flying over the edge on a chorus of "Oh. My. God. Greg." 's as he erupted inside her. A breathy "I love you." Fell from her lips as her orgasm shook through her.

"Jesus. Lisa." He moaned, remaining inside of her and lying on top of her. Their chests both heaving, trying to catch a breath. ('Did I actually say that? She thought with disgust. 'he's going to run a million miles away now.' She inwardly cursed herself.)

('did she say what I think she said?' he wondered. 'of course she did, you could see it in her eyes, even if you didn't believe it yourself.' A small voice inside of him said.)

They lay in silence for a minute, enjoying the feel of their warm bodies pressed together, until he reluctantly pulled himself out of her, rolling over to lie next to her, his hand going to his thigh.

"Shit, Greg." She said worriedly, seeing his hand reach for his thigh.

"It's ok, it's a small price to pay for great sex." He said, dry swallowing a vicodin.

"Great?" she said with a grin, watching his smirk widen.

"Hey mrs, you enjoyed that as much as I did. Maybe even more."

"How do you know, maybe I was faking."

He didn't even warrant her remark with a comment, instead he gave her a dark glance and then a cheeky smile. He knew very well that she had enjoyed that, and she knew that saying differently would not change the fact that moments ago she had been screaming his name in ecstasy as they flew over the edge together.

"I think I love you." He said into her hair as she lay across his chest. ('Did he just say what I think he said?' she wondered, her eyes flying open at the words.) Trying hard not to make a big deal out of them, she replied:

"Think?" in a rather unattractive squawk she thought.

He sighed. "I know I do." And she felt a massive smile pull at her lips.

"What?" He asked, unsure what her smile meant. In reply she placed a hungry kiss on his lips before placing her head on his chest once more.

"I'm glad." She said against his chest, her breath tickling him. " 'Cos you aren't getting rid of me for a long, long, long, long time." He grinned at her words and pulled her closer to him, loving the feel of her skin on his. He pulled a blanket over them, keeping her close and warm, while her words wrapped themselves around his heart and his did the same to her's.

**Thanks for reading the story all the way to the end =) **

**[this was editted so that it would be the last chapter without my added author's note]**


End file.
